Promises Can Be Broken
by TheShieldClique
Summary: She promised herself to not fall in love with a Wwe superstar...Roman Reigns falls head over heels for Annabella but Can he change her mind and make her love him like he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**Aurthor Note: I do not own the Wwe superstars I only own Annabella and Iris Calaway**

Annabella Rose Calaway is a typical 27 year old woman she was 5'0 she has long aurburn hair that reach to her elbows she is your normal girly girl with a little badass inside her she is a hip-hop dance teacher along with her twin sister Iris Hope together they own a dance studio in Tampa,Florida down the road they are opening up a hair/spa salaon together they are business partners but behind all that they love being together and doing everything together you can say they have normal lives but they don't you see their father is Wwe legend The Undertaker people know them as the deadman's twin daughters how do people know their his daughters well simple they use to travel with their father when they were younger and Wwe did an interview with their father about his life and of course his lovely daughters were in it along with their three little sisters but behind the camera they keep their life private everything the twins have like instagram and facebbok any socal media they have was private the only thing they have public for their father's fan and some what their 'fans' see is their twitter the only thing they have public other then that they keep private... SO what will happen when The Undertaker invites the girls on the road with them...Will both of them find love or will one twin find love... One of the twins made a promise to herself...Does she keep it or Does she break it?

**This is my other story about Roman Reigns I hope you enjoy and love it! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabella's Pov:

I just finished a dance class one of my groups has a dance battle competition coming up and I was honored to be their dance coach I was exhausted, my feet hurt and it was late but it was worth it I think we got this competition I smiled to myself I got my things and turned the lights out and locked up the studio I jogged to my car and put my things in the back seat I turned the car on plugged in my phone and put some music on I left the parking lot and drove to my and my sisters condo 15 minutes later I arrived to my place I got out the car and got my stuff I locked my car and headed to my condo I lived on the second floor so I had to climb stairs "yay me" I said to my self so I dragged my lazyass up the stairs when I got to my door I dug though my purse for my house keys when I found them I out it in the lock and unlocked my door I walked in and closed the door "Iris" I yelled out for my twin sister yup thats right I have a twin sister spooky huh.. I locked the door "Iris I'm home" I called out to my sister again I walked into the kitchen and put my things on the chair I waited for Iris to comeout but she didn't so I asume she is not here or shes asleep I look at my phone to check the time and it was 9:30pm so she is probaly out or in her room asleep I went into my room and put my phone on the charger and went into the bathroom I started the shower I went to get some cofty clothes and returned to the shower 30 mintues later I got out the shower and dried myself off I put my victoria secret bra and panties on then some pink short shorts with black poka dots on then I put on a pink tanktop I dried my hair with a towel I ran my fingers though my hair I let it air dry I picked up my dirty clothes and threw them in my laundry basket I opened the restroom door and saw Iris laying on my bed upside down looking though her phone "What are you doing" I said laughing at her jumping on my bed picking up Coco Iris's yorkie dog Iris laughed and sat up and rubbed her eyes " Sorry I didn't greet you when you came home I was asleep" Iris said yawning I put Coco next me "Its oaky,What you do today" I asked while putting lotion on my legs Iris signed " I've been at the Salaon all day going though everything we need,we need to start ording stuff for the salaon its almost done Annie" Iris said jumping up and down excitedly I smiled at her excitment Iris and I are opening up a Hair/Spa Salaon we are extremely excited we been wanting this since we were teenagers now its happening " I'm so sorry I let you do all that alone I had a dance class today" I said frowning playing with my bracelet Me along with Iris own a little dance studio called "Calaway's Dance Away" its going pretty well we have classes Tuesdays-Saturdays any ages are allowed "Its okay sister, I understand" Iris said hugging me I smiled and hugged her back

Annie and Iris talked for a little Iris got up "Well I guess this is goodnight sister" Iris said picking up Coco smiling "I guess so huh twinie" Annie said getting up and going under her blankets Iris went around the bed were Iris was " I love you Stupid" Iris said hugging Annie "I love you too Dummy" Annie said hugging back Coco licked Annies face " Ewww Coco" Annie said wripping her face Iris laughed and walked out the room closing the door behind her Annie got her phone from the nightstand and went on Twitter she had alot of tweets from 'fans' well mostly her father fans she anwsered some tweets until she came across a tweet that made her smile** RandyOrton: AnnabellaRose "I miss you and IrisHope come see me soon!" **Annie smiled and replied back ** AnnabellaRose: RandyOrton "Aww I miss you more way more then IrisHope does haha;)" **not a mintue had passed til her phone vibrated she opened her twitter and laughed ** IrisHope: AnnabellaRose, RandyOrton "Hell No Twinie I miss him way more then you do ight try and turn it around tf wrong with you! haha" **That made Annie laugh out loud when she was about to reply until her phone vibrated saying someone started following her she looked at the tweet ** WWERollins started following you **Annie smiled and followed him back she knew who he was she met him a couple times when he was in FCW she wanted to let him know she remembered him so she sent him a little tweet ** AnnabellaRose: WWERollins "You found me haha How are you?" **she sent the tweet she exited out twitter and went on Instagram.

Miami,Florida

Seth's Pov:

I just got settled in bed we had a long day we served Justice we got the job done and now I am relaxing in bed going though twitter I was scolling retweeting and replying to fans I was about to exit til a tweet caught my eye ** AnnabellaRose: RandyOrton "Aww I miss you more way more then IrisHope does haha;)" **I smiled at the tweet I looked at the name again Annabella that name sounded familiar I clicked on her picture icon it was a beautiful girl smiling hugging a little girl who looks around 6 or 7 I went though her pictures and then it hit me I met this girl before along with her twin sister I met them at a FCW show we became friends but stopped talking because I got moved up to the main roster I missed talking to them so I hit the Follow button then I went to her sisters Iris page and hit Follow I exited twitter and put it on the charger and I looked at the time it was only 11:30pm I wasn't even sleepy I looked over to the other side of the hotel room Dean was dead asleep I laughed to myself poor guy got fucked up in the ring tonight I heard my phone buzz meaning I had a tweet I unlocked my phone and click the twitter app I had one new tweet and two new followers I looked at who followed me I smiled when I saw who they were ** IrisHope started following you, AnnabellaRose started following you **I clicked the tweet and saw Annabella tweeted me ** AnnabellaRose: WWERollins "You found me haha How are you?" **I laughed and replyed ** WWERollins: AnnabellaRose " I found you and your twin yay me :P and I am doing amazing made it to the Main Roster and You?" **while I waited for her to reply I went on my instagram to find Annabella and Iris I noitced on their twitter they have instagrams but it was private when I finally found them I clicked follow on bother of their instagrams my phone buzzed I clicked the new tweet ** AnnabellaRose: WWERollins " I see that your very talented I'm proud:') and Im doing good real good actually!" **I smiled at the tweet gosh I missed this girl then I got an idea I direct message her to get her number

**To: AnnabellaRose**

**Hey I was wondering if you can give me your number so we can catch up?:) **

I waited for about 5 mintues til my phone buzzed I opened the twitter app and I had a DM

**To: WWERollins**

**Yess Yess lol its 305-404-4636 :) text me NOW!**

I laughed on how she was so bossy I exited out of twitter and went to my contacts and created a new contact **Annabella:) **then I saved her number I opened up a new text

**Me: Hey Loser its Colby :P**

**AnnaBella:): Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy omg Colby! :D**

**Me:Haha Annabella! :)**

**Annabella:): lol wassup?**

**Me: Nothing much just chillin in my hotel room and you?**

**Annabella:): Oh foreal chillin killin huh? ;) and same just in my own place in my own bed!**

**Me: haha yeahhhh you know me ;) and LUCKY bitch!**

**Annabella:): Oh yeah be jealous punkass! :P**

**Me:haha so you still live in Tampa?**

**Annabella:): yes I do,where are you now?**

**Me:Miami yo but we leave in the morning for New York!:/**

**Annabella:): Oh snap your in Florida and didnt come see me I see how it is!:( and now your the lucky bitch!**

**Me: I wish I could love but maybe you can come to a show soon :) and right lmao **

**Annabella:): I would like that maybe Iris and I will :) **

**Me:Yes please we all need to catch up :) **

**Annabella:): We will! well I'm sleepy ima go night night lol Goodnight Colby happy you found me ;)**

**Me: haha okay Goodnight Annie Im glad too note to self thank Randy lmao Sweet Dreams punk :) **

**Annabella:): You need too or you wouldnt have found me :)**

**Me: True:) **

**Annbella:): Night3**

**Me:Night 3**

with that I put my phone on the night stand and got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

Well heres chapter one sorry if its short,review,favorite I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Iris's Pov:

"** If you can wait til I get home then I swear to you that we can make this last (La la la) if you cany wait til I get home then I swear come tomorrow this will be in our past well it might be for the best" **I was awaken by my phone ringing I grapped my phone from my nightstand without looking at the caller Id I answered it "Hello" I said in a sleepy voice not opening my eyes "Princess" the person said on the other line I opened my eyes and sat up "Daddy" I said smiling I havent talk to my dad in a couple of weeks he's been busy with the Wwe " Did I wake you" he said concerned I laughed and ran my hands though my redish hair "Nope I was about to get up anyways" I said stretching I hear my dad laugh "Well then I guess I called at a perfect time then" he said I giggled " I guess you did daddy I miss you so much" I said with sadness in my voice laying back down I hear him sigh " I miss all of my girls princess" he said I bit my bottm lip to stop myself from crying I missed my father very much last time Annie and I saw him was at Wrestlmania 29 after that it was only text messaging and phone calls "When can you come visit" I said scratching Cocos head I hear my dad clear his throat "Well thats why I called hunny" he said I swear I could see him smiling at the other end of the line I raised an eyebrow "Oh really dadio whats up?" I said pulling the covers off me and sitting up "Well You know I'm touring with the Wwe for a couple of more weeks" he said I nodded my head "Ummm..Yeah" I said unsure were he was going with this "Well I was thinking maybe you and Annie would like to come on the road with me for 2 weeks you know keep me company Michelle flew back to Austin with Kaia so I am alone on this tour" he said refering to my wonderful stepmother and adorable half baby sister I had the biggest smile on my face I squealed like a little girl I heard my dad laughing " Oh My God daddy yes we love to go I just have to talk to Annie to see if she can go" I said smiling "Well then how about you talk to her and get back to me I think y'all need this mini vacation I spoke to your mother earlier and she told me both of y'all were stressed with the dance studio and salon" he said sounding worried I smirked and rolled my eyes " We are fine maybe we do need this vacation to relax and clear our heads you know" I said getting up and walking out my room into the kitchen "Yes y'all do it be fun y'all get to see y'all old friends Randy surely misses y'all" my dad said laughing I smiled at the thought of Randy "Yeah he tweeted us to come see him soon" I said while making coffee "See thats perfect get to see some old friends" he said I smirked "Yeah thats true well dad Ima talk to Annie alright" I said grabbing a coffee cup from the cabinet "Alrighty baby call me back and tell me what she says and give you the details" he said I smiled in exciment "Okay dad I will I'm so excited I can't wait to see you" I said pouring me some coffee he laughed " I can't wait either baby and if Annie says no make her go you know how stubborn she is" my dad said laughing I laughed along with him " I know dad trust me she'll go" I said looking at Annie's door and drinking my coffee "Alright I'll let you go I love you Princess" he said making my heart melt gosh I missed this man " I love you too daddy see you soon" I said setting my coffee down we said our good byes and hung up I sat on the couch and drank my coffee I looked at the time on my phone it was 9:30am Annie is still sleeping she usually gets up at 10:00 she likes to sleep in I laughed to myself I unlocked my phone and opened the twitter app I tweeted out **IrisHope: ** **RandyOrton " Guess I be seeing you soon:)" **I sent the tweet out and scrolled though my tweets I stopped at one tweet that made me smile **WWERollins: ** **IrisHope "If It Really Means A Lot To You:P" **I grinned at the tweet it was a song title to one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands I retweeted and tweeted back **IrisHope: ** **WWERollins "A Day To Remember you remembered;)" **I smiled Colby a.k.a Seth use to be one of my best guy friends who I met at a FCW show but we lost touch when he made it to the main roster I missed him I can't wait to see him and other close friends from the roster my phone buzzed witch means I had a tweet I look at my notifications I had two new tweets from Randy and Colby then I had new followers mainly wrestling fans of my fathers or other superstars that follow me I do follow some superstars that I am close too I clicked on the tweet Randy sent I giggled as I read **RandyOrton: ** **IrisHope "Yayyyyyy Finally :)' **I laughed and retweeted the tweet then I clicked on Colbys tweet I smiled as I read **WWERollins: ** **IrisHope " How can I foget our favorite band thats our song lol get my number from your twin and text me!" **I smirked and exited out of twitter I tossed my phone next to me and got up I skipped to Annie's room I cracked her door open and saw her laying on her side looking though her phone I opened the door and jumped on her bed "Sister your up finally" I said sitting indian style facing her she rolled her eyes and sat up "Guess what" I said picking up Coco and putting her next to me "What sister" Annie said patting her eyeslashes at me and putting her hair up in a messy bun I smirked and rolled my eyes " Daddy called and he wants us to go on the road with him for two weeks hes lonely he says Michelle went back to Austin with Kaia and he misses us like crazy" I said smiling to ear to ear I looked at Annie and my face dropped she looked unsure of the idea I signed great now I have to beg her to go.

Annie's Pov:

"Daddy called and he wants us to go on the road with him for two weeks hes lonely he says Michelle went back to Austin with Kaia and he misses us like crazy" Iris said with the biggest grin on her face I looked away from her from the corner of my eye I saw her smile drop I felt bad I mean I miss my dad very much I do I miss Randy I would like to go and see some old friends from the company but I have so much to do Iris and I have so much to do I have my group getting ready for their dance battle,then Iris and I have so much to do with the salon I don't know if we have time to take off to go spend two weeks on the road with our dad but I know deep down I wanted too I wanted to so bad "Annie hello Annie" Iris said snapping her fingers in front of my face I shook my head and pushed my thoughts to the side "Oh what I'm sorry I spaced out" I said laughing a bit "Well Do you want to go" Iris said biting her bottom lip I signed " Iris we have so much to do with the salon being almost done then top that I have my dance group getting ready for their big dance battle" I said rubbing my temple Iris stayed quiet for a while before speaking " Annie by the time we get back the salon will be done and we can start ordering stuff from the road and mommy can take over while we're gone you know she don't have a problem with that as for your dance group have you seen them dance Annie they have every move down they are ready for that battle they work hard besides the dance battle aint starting for another three weeks we'll be back by then we'll only be gone for two weeks" Iris said looking at me with puppy dog eyes I rolled my eyes and giggled "Iris those aint gonna work on me" I said poking her cheek "Pleaseeeeeeee Annie we be with daddy and Randy come on it be fun" Iris said smiling I bit inside of my cheek I really do miss my dad and Randy I guess we can go I mean I've been stress with everything maybe we need this mini vacation I smiled " Alright let's go" I said patting her knee Iris looks at me and started smiling " Yayyy Annie we will have fun I promise" Iris said jumping up and down I laughed at her sillyness "Oh by the way send me Colbys number please" Iris said smirking I looked at her funny "okay its not like that Annie" Iris said while standing up from the bed I laughed " okay I'll send it to you later" I said going into the restroom " Okay thanks sister, oh by the way who knows we might meet our prince charmings"Iris said winking at me walking out my bedroom door I rolled my eyes that will never happen I refuse to fall in love with a Wwe superstar I mean I be friends with them but not fall for them why you ask well because long distance relationships don't work I mean look at my parents they were high school sweethearts got married had Iris and I and our three little sisters then down the road they got a divorce because my dad was always on the road and my mom couldn't handle it I would see my mother cry herself to sleep and hurt everyday I don't want that I want my marriage to last so when I'm on this mini vaction I promise myself I will not fall in love with any superstar once so ever " I promise" I said to myself with that I got up to get ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:Okay hey Guys well heres chapter 4 I hope you enjoy and like it just quick update I have two new characters for Seth Rollins and Randy Orton they will be interdoce in this chapter Nicole and Marie so here it is!**

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life see that girl, watch that scene,digging the Dancing Queen" Annie singing danicing along with her best friend Nicole in the dance studio they just ended a dance lession they had little more time til closing time so they decided to dance away "Friday night and the lights are low looking out for the place to go where they play the right music, getting in the swing you come in to look for a king anybody could be that guy night is young and the music's high with a bit of rock music, everything is fine you're in the mood for a dance and when you get the chance" Nicole singing spinning Annie around "You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life see that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen" both of them singing jumping everywhere Annie got Nicole by the hands and started swinging spinning around both of them laughing finally both fell to the floor laughing " Oh my God I hate you for making me do that" Nicole said laughing breathing heavly Annie looked at her best friend and laughed they been best friends since middle school Nicole is a beautful lady she has long darkish red hair that stops at her lower back beautiful smile,she is really short like 4'9 shes crazy,out going, just likes to have fun thats why her and Annie are best friends " Selfie" Annie screamed Nicole just laughed and posed with Annie, she took the picture and posted it on instagram " Hey wanna talk to you about something" Annie said getting up grabbing her bottled water " Whats Up" Nicole said pushing herself up " Well tomorrow Iris and I are going to London to meet our dad we gonna go on the road with him for two weeks' Annie said smiling ear to ear Nicole hugged Annie " Awww Thats so cute I'm happy for you, You finally get to see your dad" Nicole said letting go of Annie " I know but theres one thing I need to ask you" Annie said looking at her , Nicole raised her eye brow " Okay what is it?" Nicole said putting her hands on her hips Annie fixed her beanie on her head and smiled "Well I was wondering if you would like to go" Annie said pretending to check her nails it was quiet till Annie felt pairs of arms go around her Nicole jumped on Annie " Yes oh my god yes Annie" Nicole screamed in Annie's ear Annie hugged Nicole back " Well then I guess we should leave and go back we got to get up pretty early" Annie said walking to her bag Nicole followed " So who's all going and what time are we going" Nicole said putting her jacket on Annie put her things in her bag " Well Iris and I of course then our other friend Marie is already there so we will meet her at the airport when we land she's really cool and sweet you'll like her" Annie said smiling " and we leave at 5:00 in the morning" Annie said turning the lights off Nicole turned to Annie with big eyes " 5:00 in the morning its already 9:00pm then I have to go home,pack you know I over pack all the time" Nicole said walking out the front door Annie walked out behind her and locked up " Well then pack fast We'll pick you up at 4:30 in the morning alright" Annie said turning to face Nicole with a smile on her face Nicole groaned "Fineee I'll see you in the early Am" Nicole said walking to her car Annie just giggled and walked to her car they all leave to London tomorrow to begin their mini vacation.

Nicole's Pov:

I just arrived home I rushed inside and threw my things on the couch I ran to my bedroom and pulled out two suitcases and started packing after a while I finshed packing I looked at the clock and it was already 11:00pm I need to take a shower then off to bed after I took a shower I dried my hair and blow dried it after I got done with everything I got in bed and got comfortable I got my phone and looked though twitter I opened a tweet **NicoleGuerriero19: "Mini Vacation to London with my lovely twinies ** **AnnabellaRose ** **IrisHope leaving in the Am excited" **I posted the tweet I locked my phone and put it on the charger then I turned my lamp off and snuggled into my pillow drifting to a deep sleep "**I should've kissed you, I should've told you, told you just how I feel, and next time I won't stop I'll listen to my heart, cause what I feel is real,I should've kissed you" **I was woken by my phone going off I looked at the caller Id and it was Iris " Hello" I said sitting up " You ready to go babyyyy" Iris said laughing though the phone I smirked and looked at the clock it was 4:00 in the morning " Yeah I'm all packed I just need to get dressed" I said yawning " Well hurry up bitchhh" Iris said hanging up I started laughing and hung up " That girl is something else" I said to myself getting up I had already picked out my outfit so I grabbed my clothes and went into the restroom I changed into a cute black and white strip off the shoulder sweatshirt then I put on my black leggings and I slipped on my black slip ons I straighten my hair and put on my makeup after I was done I exited the restroom and I rolled my suitcases to the livingroom I got laptop and fashion magazines for the plane ride I set them on the couch I checked my phone for the time it was 4:20 the girls should be here already I checked to make sure I had everything,my passport everything I need I heard my phone buzz I had a new message from Iris I laughed when I read the text

**Iris bitchhh:): Heyyy we are outside hurry up we gots to go!**

**Me:Ight girl I'm coming**

I sent the text and I got all my things and went out the door I locked up my apartment and went to the car I put my things in the trunk then I got in the back seat "Goodmorning twinies" I said closing the door Annie was in the driver seat and Iris was in the passenger seat " Goodmorning" they both said smiling I smirked and we were on our way to the airport.

Iris's Pov:

We were on our way to the airport it was 4:50 in the morning our flight is at 5:30 I was extremly excited I wanted to tell Annie to speed it up I was excited to see my father and Randy but I was looking foward to meeting this one specific guy I had my eye on for a while his name is Dean Ambrose well thats his ring name I really don't know his real name but Colby told him hes a cool chill guy witch I like I felt my phone vibrate I dug though my purse and got my phoneI had a new text from Colby I smiled and read it

**Colby:) What time will you land in London?**

**Me: We will land by 2:00 or 2:30 in the afternoon now calm yo ass down **

**Colby:): Yesss can't wait to see y'all oh I need tot alk to you when you get here ;)**

**Me: What about tell me tell me now?**

**Colby:): Nope when I see you its about a girl :)**

**Me:Ohhhhh Colby has a crush:P**

**Colby:): fuck you!**

**Me:whoa whoa don't threaten me with a good time**

**Colby:): I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last girl on earth**

**Me: Oh that hurt Colby haha well i see you later :)**

**Colby:): Ight lol **

I giggled and locked my phone and put it back in my purse mintues later we arrived at the airport we all got out and gathered our things we entered the airport and went to our gate "Flight 206 to London, United Kingdom now aboared" we heard we walked to the gate and handed our tickets to the airhostest we found our seats I was happy our seats were together we sat down and got settled I took my phone out and took a picture of us I posted it on instagram and twitter then I shut my phone off I looked out the window I was so excited " Please everybody fasten your seatbelts we are about to take off" said the pilot over the speakers I smiled and put my seatbelt on I felt the plane move I looked out the window as we were taking off I smiled "Goodbye Tampa Hello London" I said to myself before I closed my eyes.

London,United Kingdon

Marie's Pov:

I was just pulling up to the airport it was chilly in London today I pull my sweater tighter around me I entered the airport to pick up my two best friends Annabella and Iris they were bringing a friend with them her name is Nicole I never met her before but the girls say shes really sweet. I checked my phone for the time it was 2:00 and their plane should be landing soon I sat down by their gate and waitied I was scrolling though my phone until I got a text from my brother Joe who is a Wwe Superstar he goes by the ring name Roman Reigns me and him are super close but when I told him I wanted to be a diva he got mad and told me he didnt want me to to be one because he doesnt want me to get hurt I sighed and opened the text

**Joe: Where are you?**

**Me:At the airport picking up Annabella and Iris you remember I told you Mark wanted me to pick them up for him**

**Joe: Oh yeah well did they land yet?**

**Me:not yet in a few minutes they should land **

**Joe:alright well be careful Marie**

**Me: I will Joe :)**

I put my phone in my purse " Flight 206 has now landed" I heard over the speakers I smiled and stood up their were people exiting out the plane I looked over the people for Iris,Annabella and Nicole I couldn't see them, damn them for being so short I kept looking over the people I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around and saw Iris with a smile on her face " Irissss" I said hugging her " Marieeeee" She said hugging back I let go of her and went to hug Annie " Oh my God I missed y'all so much" I said letting go of Annie I turned to Nicole " Hi I'm Marie you must be Nicole" I said hugging her she smiled and hugged back " Yes so nice to meet you Marie" Nicole said smiling at me I smiled back "Well shall we get going" I said they looked at each other " Yesss lets go" Annie said excitedly we went to go get their luggage after we got everything we went to the rental car they stuffed their stuff in the trunk and we gathered in the car I was driving, Annie was in the front and Nicole and Iris were in the back we left the airport to the hotel where the Wwe were staying " Guys are y'all excited" I said smiling looking at the road " Hell yes finally get to see our dad" Iris said fixing her makeup I laughed 15 mintues later we arrived at the hotel we all got out of the car and gathered the girls stuff we walked towards the hotel their were alot of fans outside yelling and screaming we all smiled and waved at them.

Annabella's Pov:

We arrived to London an hour ago and now we are at the hotel it was beautiful inside I looked around and smiled " This place is beautiful" I said putting my luggage down I looked at Iris she was on the phone probably with our dad telling him we are here I sat down in the lobby couches I was looking though my phone till I heard a familiar voice " Annieeee" the person said I turned around and saw Randy he was with two other guys "Randyyyy" I said jumping up and jumping into his arms he hugged me tight "God I missed you" Randy said putting me down " I missed you more then Iris" I scream so Iris could hear she poked my side "Randy my pretty boy" Iris said hugging him Randy laughed "Iris my lucky charm" Randy said hugging her back I smiled and looked at the two guys standing by Randy I smiled and waved 'Hi" I said Randy turned to me " Oh Annie, Iris this is Jon and Joe they are wrestlers I smiled " Hi its so nice to meet you Roman and Dean" I said winking at them Joe laughed " I see your a fan" he said still smiling at me I shrugged my shoulders " Maybe I am who knows" I said I looked over and saw Jon and Iris laughing Marie came up to us "Oh I see you met my brother already" Marie said playfully punching her brother I smiled " yeah we did" I said smiling up at him I swear I look like a midget compare to him " Where my daughters at" I heard a very familiar voice I looked behind Joe and saw my father coming towards us I excused myself from Joe and Marie I ran to my dad and jumped in his arms " Daddyy" I said with a crack in my voice I buried my face in my dads neck " Princess I missed you so much" my dad whispered in my ear I had tears rolling down my face we hugged for a while till my dad put me down " Wheres Iris " he said whipping my tears I looked around and saw her with her back turned away from us with Jon,Randy,Marie and Joe laughing and talking "Iris" I screamed for her to hear she turned around she ran to where we were and jumped in my dads arms catching him off guard " Daddyyy" Iris said hugging our dad he just laughed and hugged her tighter " I missed y'all so much" my dad said putting Iris down she stood next to me "God y'all seriously need to start growing" he said laughing we rolled our eyes " Ha Ha Ha so funny dad" Iris said turning around going back to the guys we followed them "well lets go get settled in our hotel room girls" Iris said going toward the front desk with Nicole I noticed Randy looking at Nicole I cleared my throat he looked at me and laughed I winked at him and went to join the girls.

Roman's Pov:

When I layed my eyes on Annabella she took my breath away she was beyond beautiful with her long aurburn hair,cute greyish eyes when she smiles I noticed she had dimples witch I like then I noticed how short she is I thought it was cute I was looking at her laughing with my sister and her friend Nicole " She's something else isn't she" Mark said I looked at him and smiled "She's a sweet girl you raised her right" I told him,I met Taker when I joined the main roster he taught us how to survive this business you could say he took me and the rest of The Shield under his wing he was really impressed by us when he saw one of our matches " Yeah Thanks Her mother and I did well I don't know about Iris though" He said laughing I looked at Iris she was laughing with Jon I could tell Jon was flirting with Iris I shook my head and sighed Jon was not a relationship kinda guy hes a hit it and quit it type of guy I don't want to see Iris get hurt by Jon and then have Mark kick his ass " she's a sweet girl too just got a attitude" I said rubbing the back of my neck "Yeah well she gets that from me" Mark said laughing going towards the girl "Yo man Iris is funny as hell" Jon said sitting next to me I nodded my head " Yeah she is" I said looking at Annie who was laughing with Randy "You like her don't you" Jon said laughing at me I glared at him " No I bearly met her Jon" I said he rolled his eyes and got up " Yeah man I just met Iris and I can tell me and her will get along just fine"he said walking back to Iris I stood up and walked to Annie " You need some help" I said helping her with her luggage she smiled "Thank you Joe" she said smiling ear to ear showing her dimples gosh I loved that smile already " No Problem lets go" I said following her to the elevator she hit the up button we waited in silents till we heard the ding and entered the elevator she pushed the second floor I smiled because thats were we were staying too "What are you smiling at " she said smiling looking up at me I looked down at her and smiled back " Oh nothing just thinking" I said she giggled that giggle oh my that was the cutest giggle I ever heard we stopped and exited the elevator we walked to her hotel room I put her luggage down "Thank you for the help Joe" she said looking up at me running her hand though her hair I smirked "No problem beautiful I see you later on tonight at the house show" I said she looked at me " You sure will" she said kissing my cheek I smiled " Alright well if you need anything my room is down the hall" I said smiling she looked at me weird " Oh is that why you were smiling in the elevator" she said poking my chest I put my hands up in defence " Maybe,maybe not" I said winking at her She smiled and rolled her eyes we switched numbers and said our goodbyes I waited til she went inside her room till I left to mine " She's gonna be mine" I said to myself walking to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Colbyyyyyyy" Annie said running up to him Iris,Nicole and herself just arrived to the Wwe live house show " Annieeeee" Colby said hugging her Iris rolled her eyes " Wow I thought I was your favorite twin" Iris said looking at Colby with puppy dog eyes Colby just looked at her and smiled " You are don't worry" he said winking at her they hugged and walked into the catering area " Guys over here" they heard Marie yell she was with Jon,Joe,Randy, and Daniel Bryan we walked towards their table " Hello boys" Annie said smiling the boys greeted the girls Jon pulled Iris into his lap " Well Hello " Iris said smiling at him he looked at her and winked she laughed she looked over and saw Joe and Annie taking a picture she smiled at them "Iris can I talk to you for a minute" Colby said looking at her "Sure" she said getting up from Jons lap they walked and sat at another table "whats up ninja Rollins" Iris said taking her Jacket off Colby looked at her and smiled " Well Umm..you know when I told you I needed to talk to you about...about a girl" Colby said playing with his water bottle Iris giggled "Yess is she here" Iris said looking around Colby smirked " Yeah she ummm..she's sitting over there" he said nodding his head towards the table the guys were sitting at Iris turned her head in the direction Colby nodded Iris turned her head to face Colby again " Wait it can't be Annie you love her like a sister and it can't be Nicole because you just met her" Iris said crossing her arms over her chest "It only leaves...Marie... Oh my God its Marie" Iris said a little to loud Colby jumped over the table and covered Iris mouth " Shut up little shit yes its her" Colby said laughing removing his hand from Iris's mouth Iris smiled and clapped her hands " Awww Colby likes Marie thats so cute" Iris said patting her eyelashes at him Colby just groaned and rubbed his face " see this is why I didn't want to tell you man" he said looking at Iris seriously Iris just chuckled " I'm not gonna tell her dude but foreal you seriously like her?" Iris said looking at Colby, Colby just sat there and looked over at Marie smiling " Yeah a lot acturally I mean when Joe interdouced us I knew me and her will get along she is just perfect we like the same music,same bands she is just amazing Iris" Colby said looking away from Marie and looking at Iris " I like her a lot" Colby finished saying Iris smiled "Awwww are you gonna tell her" Iris said wiggling her eyebrows Colby laughed " I don't know Iris I mean shes Joe's little sister Hes really over protective I don't want to break the bro code you know" Colby said looking a little sad Iris cleared her throat " Fuck bro code man if you really like her you need to tell her how you feel Joe is your best friend He should trust you with his little sister I'm pretty sure you won't hurt her" Iris said getting up " I will never hurt her" Colby said looking up at her "Then tell her man fuck what Joe says just go for it" Iris said walking away Colby just sat there in his own thoughts.

Annie's Pov:

I was sitting with Joe in catering just talking he is such a funny guy really respectful I like guys like him I can tell we were going to be good friends " So you excited for the show tonight" Joe asked taking a sip of his water I looked at him and smiled " I sure am" I said giggling he laughed " yeah we have a match against your dad" he said looking at me I looked at him with big eyes " Oh my really" I asked eating my cookie he nodded his head while finishing his water I smiled " Are you excited?" I asked locking my arm into his he looked at me and smirked oh god that sexy smirk he has " Yeah I am we all are I mean come on its The Undertaker" He said laughing I laughed with him "Yeah he might be The Undertaker or The Deadman to you but I see him as my father so take it easy on him" I said smiling ear to ear Joe looked at me and smiled I smiled back and looked into his eyes god he has the most beautiful eyes I noticed he was looking at my lips I knew he wanted to kiss me I thought to myself I leaned back " well I guess you need to get ready for your match right" I said getting up and smiling down at him he chuckled and got up " I guess your right" he said "I see you later then" he said looking at me with hope in his eyes " Yes you will" I said winking at him he hugged me and walked to the locker room I started walking to my dads locker room I cant believe I wanted to kiss him whats wrong with me I just met him I shook the thought out of my head and walked into my dads locker room he was sitting down lacing up his boots " Hey daddy" I said sitting down next to him he turned to me and smiled " Princess" he said turning his head back around I sat there watching him lace his boots up " Dad what do you think about The Shield like outside the company" I said sitting indian style on the couch I heard him chuckle " Their good guys they are really talented and I see all three of them with bright futures" he said standing up I smiled " Yeah they are really cool guys and very talented" I said pulling my phone out my purse I went on twitter I had one new follower I clicked my notifications and I smirked when I saw who followed me **WWERomanReigns started following you **I smiled and followed him back I retweeted some tweets I exited out twitter and locked my phone I put it back in my purse "Ready to go... get to your seat baby your sister and Nicole are already going to their seats" My dad said getting hes long black jacket I stood up " Yes dad I'm coming" I grabbed my things and walked out the door I was walking and I saw The Shield warming up " Good Luck boys" I said smiling walking pass them they all said thank you I look back and saw Roman staring at me he saw me and winked at me I turned my head back around so he wouldn't see me blush gosh Roman was just so handsome and was such a gentleman he always made me smile and laugh witch no guy ever had before everytime he looked at me I get butterflies in my stomach and when he hugs me I never want to let go I feel safe in his arms I walked into the audience and went to the front row to find my sister and Nicole I saw them sitting down by the edge of the front row I made my way towards them " Hey" I said takimg my seat they looked at me and smiled " Heyyy giirl" Iris said grabbing my hand "ready to scream your head off" Nicole said laughing I nodded we turned our attention to the entrance then all of the sudden the lights turned down and we heard our dads music come on Iris and I started clapping and screaming "Geez your dad takes forever getting to the ring" Nicole said pretending to check her watch we both laughed when our dad finally made it to the ring our uncle Kane came out along with Daniel Bryan our dad and Kane looked at us and nodded we smiled back at them and clapped we waited for The Shield to come out I was excited to see this match I know its going to be good my dad thinks I'm going for him but deep down I'm kinda going for The Shield and I know Iris is too I turned my head when I heard

**Sierra**

**Hotel**

**India**

**Echo**

**Lima**

**Delta**

**SHIELD**

They came from behind the curtin on top of the stair case they made their way down I couldn't help but smile Iris and I were clapping and smiling when they made it to the barricade Colby did his awesome ninja roll note to self tell him to teach me that,when it was Romans turn to jump over he looked at me and winked at me while smirking damn him for that sexy ass smirk they made it into the ring I saw Dean looking at Iris and winking at her I poked her side "What was that missy" I told her giggling she rolled her eyes " nothing what was with Roman stupid" she said looking at me up and down I blushed and shruggled my shoulders she smiled "well remember your promise Annabella" she said turning her attention back to the match I nearly fell out my seat I total forgot my Promise I made to myself I bit my bottom lip I looked up at Roman and he had my dad in a headlock I laughed to myself I was starting to get feeling for him this can't happen I need to stop these feelings but how... I can't fall for him I can't... I signed and turned my attention back on the match...


	6. Chapter 6

Marie's Pov:

I was sitting backstage watching The Shield's match I was so ready to be in that ring I was training my ass off I know I'm ready to have a match I was focusing on the match till someone shouted my name "Marie" I heard I turned around and saw Stephanie McMahon coming towards me I smiled " Hey Steph" I said hugging her she smiled and hugged me back " Hey Marie how you doing?" Steph said I groaned " I'm ready to get into that ring" I said laughing Stephanie smiled " Well that's what I want to talk to you about" Steph said I raised my eyebrow and crocked my head to the side " Okay" I said looking at her Stephanie cleared her throat " Okay well Hunter and I have seen you training and I must say we are impressed you can wrestle" Stephanie said smiling I smiled " Oh Thank you that means a lot" I said smiling ear to ear She nodded her head " Your Welcome, well Hunter agreed Next Week you will have your first mixed tag team match You, your cousins The Usos vs The Shield's Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and their tag team partner Tamina Snuka" she said smiling my jaw dropped " Oh My God seriously" I said excitedly she laughed and nodded her head " Yes you worked hard for it you deserve this match" she said hugging me " Thank you, Thank you so much Stephanie" I said hugging her tightly she laughed and patted my back " Your very welcome now go inform The Usos and your brother" She said holding my shoulders smiling I nodded my head " I will Thank you again" I said giving her one last hug she smiled and hugged me back she walked away and I stood there with a big smile on my face I was so happy I finally have a match I've been here for a year and now I finally have a match I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a dream if it was I will be pissed off I pinched myself and nothing happened oh my god this is real I have a match Next week and I get to tag with my favorite cousins I smiled to myself and started walking to find The Usos I pulled my phone out and texted Jimmy

**Me: Hey where are you and Jey?**

**Jimmy Uso: in catering**

I locked my phone and put it in my back pocket I was walking until I pumped into somebody " Oh my I'm so sorry" I said looking up at the person " No problem watch where your going alright" he said smiling " Colby shut up" I said laughing he hugged me and kissed my head when I hugged him back my heart skipped a beat gosh I love being in his arms "Where you off to" Colby said letting me go " Catering I have to talk to Jimmy and Jey, how was your match" I said wiping something off his beard he smiled " We lost" he said pouting "Awww poor Sethie" I said rubbing my thumb over his cheek " But guess what" I said smiling he took his gloves off and looked at me " What" he said "Guess who has a match next week with The Usos" I said smiling jumping up and down pointing to me with Colbys finger "Ummm..chewbacca" Seth said laughing I gasp "Colbyyyyy" I whined hitting his chest lightly he started laughing and hugs me " You said guess so I guessed" he said letting me go I just stared at him he smiled " You look cute when your mad" he said poking my cheek I looked away trying to hide the blush that was beginning to show on my face I took a few short breaths to relax myself then I looked back at him and smiled " but guess who we are up against" I said he was about to respond when I cut him off " and don't say anything stupid" I said pointing at him he put his hands up in defense " Alright...who" he said leaning on the wall I laughed " This boring ass team who calls them selfs The Shield who fights for injustice" I said rolling my eyes playfully he stood up and smiled "That's awesome Mar...wait a minute" he said realizing what I said I started laughing he looked at me " Wow Marie that hurt that really hurt" he finished saying putting his hands over his heart fake pouting I stuck out my bottom lip " Awww I'm sorry Sethie" I said hugging him he hugged me tighter "who are we tagging with?" Colby said letting me go I looked up at him "'Tamina" I said covering my face with my hands pretending to be scared Colby laughed " Your so cute Marie I swear" he said laughing I blushed again and looked down he put his finger under my chin to make me look at him I looked up at him and looked into his eyes " You look even cuter when you blush" he said looking into my eyes I smiled he moved his eyes from my eyes to my lips he was leaning in I was leaning in until " Marie" I hear Roman yell from behind me Colby moved away from me "Hey guys what's up" Roman said hugging me from the side and kissing my head Colby smiled " none much man Marie just told me that next week we have a mix tag match with her and The Usos" Colby said winking at me and smiling I put pieces of hair behind my ear and turned my head so he won't see me blush "Yeah I just heard Hunter came and talked to Dean The Usos and I" Roman said looking at me smiling "You excited baby sis?" he said pushing me softly I chuckled "I sure am really excited gonna beat y'all asses" I said pushing Roman he fell back softly he started laughing " Yeah we'll see baby sis" he said hitting Colby on the back playfully and walking away I laughed and crossed my arms leaning on the wall it was silent for a while till Colby cleared his throat I looked at him and smiled " So ummm...Do you want to go out tonight?" Colby asked rubbing the back of his head I smiled ear to ear " like a date?" I said he looked at me and smirked oh my goodness that smirk of his was so sexy "Yes as a date" he said grabbing my hands and pulling me closer I put my arms around his neck "Oh really" I said looking into his eyes "Really" he said as he leaned in closer and kissed me, when our lips connected my heart was beating so fast I was scared he would hear it he bit my bottom lip a little asking me for entry which I gladly gave him he slowly slid his tongue in my mouth and we started tongue wrestling we kissed for about 10 minutes till we were interrupted by Jey and Jimmy clearing their throats Colby and I parted " Did we interrupt something" Jimmy said wiggling his eyebrows Jey started laughing I glared at them "Umm..No I was about to leave anyways I'll see you tonight after the show" Colby said smiling at me I nodded my head he kissed my cheek and waved by to Jimmy and Jey I turned around and faced them " Damn little cuz" Jimmy said laughing " You dirty dirty girl" Jey said shaking his head I hit both of them on the side of the head "Shut up guys" I said rolling my eyes Jey started laughing "So does Roman know your going on a date with his best friend?" Jimmy said crossing his arms over his chest I just stood there with my mouth shut looking around " I guess that's a no" Jey said I just looked at them " You know Roman's gonna hurt you not only hurt you but kill Colby" Jimmy said staring at me I let out a deep breath " Its none of his business Jimmy" I said running my hand though my long black hair I picked at the purple streaks " Look we are not gonna tell him but your gonna have to tell him you know" Jey said hugging me I hugged him back and smiled "Thank you guys" I said hugging Jimmy they smiled and walked away I made my way towards the divas locker room to get ready for my date with Colby I'm excited.

Seth's Pov:

I was getting ready to go get Marie for our date I got two concert tickets to see our favorite band A Day To Remember, I was changing into my grey Glamour Kills Shirt and grey skinny jeans I put on my black sneakers and put my hair in a nice ponytail then I put a snap back on backwards " Hey dude you catching a ride with us" Roman said grabbing his luggage I took a deep breath "Umm..naw man ima catch a ride with Punk we are going to a concert" I said rubbing my temple he looked at me and nodded " Alright man see you at the hotel later on then" He said walking out of the locker room I felt like shit for lying to him but I knew if I told him I had a date with Marie he would kill me and he's my best friend, my tag team partner I can't lose him but Marie I like her a lot I just need a good way to tell Roman I rubbed my forehead and grabbed my luggage and headed out of the locker room I was walking towards the exit and I saw Marie leaning against the door looking though her phone she looked beautiful her hair was perfectly straight and she was wearing a white tank top with a black sweater and black skinny jeans with high heel boots I smiled to myself and walked up to her "Hello beautiful" I said kissing her cheek she looked up at me and smiled she threw her arms around my neck "Hello Handsome" she said looking into my eyes I got closer to her face " I missed you" I said my lips brushing against hers I grabbed her hands and intertwined our fingers I leaned my forehead against hers looking into her eyes " I missed you more" she said connecting our lips together it was a sweet, soft, and long kiss that spoke a thousand words it was like all of our feelings for each other were poured out into one simple kiss. We broke apart I smiled and looked at her " Ready for our date" I asked grabbing hers and my luggage she smiled and nodded I chuckled and we exited the building

Roman's Pov:

We have just arrived at the hotel we were checking into our rooms I was gathering my stuff to head to my room I saw Annie walking up to me with a smile on her face I smiled at her " Well Hello " she said standing in front of me " Hello beautiful enjoy the show tonight" I asked she smirked " Yes I did I'm so proud of my boys they beat y'all" she said winking at me laughing I cleared my throat " That hurt Annie Thanks I think I will go up to my room and cry" I said picking up my luggage I started walking away until I felt her grab my arm I smiled " I'm kidding Joe" she said pouting I turned around "No No aint forgiving you that fast" I said trying to hide my chuckle she stood up straight and fixed her ponytail "Okay What can I do for you to forgive me" she said crossing her arms over her chest with a beautiful smile on her face I smiled and got closer to her " Go out for drinks with me tonight" I said she smiled and looked up at me " Okay" she said standing on her tippy toes and kissing my cheek I smiled " Alright then meet me in the lobby in 20 minutes" I said smiling gathering my things she nodded and we went our separate ways I went up to my suite and put my things away I was about to leave to meet up with Annie till my phone rang I looked at the caller Id it was Phil I raised my eyebrow I thought he was with Seth at a concert I shook my head and answered it " Punk" I said looking at myself in the mirror fixing my hair " My Samoan warrior" he said laughing I chuckled "that's me what's up man" I said sitting down on the edge of the bed " Wanted to know if you wanna go night mini golfing with Me, Aj, Kaitlyn and Wade" he said I laughed " I thought you were with Seth at a concert" I said he snorted " Naw he took Marie dude I wanted to go but he said he bought tickets for them" he said playfully sounding sad I stayed quiet Colby lied to me not only him my own sister lied to me...to...to my face she said she was going out with a couple of friends to a club my blood boiled with anger my own best friend went behind my back "Joe hello" Phil said screaming though the phone I cleared my throat " Oh yeah sorry umm.. I can't tonight man I'm going out for drinks with Annie" I said smiling saying her name Phil started laughing " Damnnnn Joe's getting it get em Reigns" he said I hear Wade cheering in the background I rolled my eyes " Screw you guys" I said laughing "Well I'll let you go man enjoy your date" Phil said laughing I smiled " it aint a date but Thanks man" I said standing up looking at my watch " Riiight not a date" Phil said sarcastically I started laughing " later man" I said before hanging up I grabbed my jacket and headed out to meet Annie. I entered the lobby and saw Annie, Iris and Jon sitting on the couch laughing "I'm so sorry I'm late" I said walking towards them Annie looked up at me and smiled " Its okay Joe I invited Iris and Jon I hope that's okay" she said smiling showing her dimples god that smile made my heart melt " No its fine" I said putting my arm around her she put her arms around my waist I smiled and kissed her head " Well lets get going fuckers" Iris said standing up and pulling Jon with her I laughed " You sisters crazy" I whispered to Annie she looked up at me and laughed " I know she is, that's my sister for you" she said smiling pulling her jacket around her tighter I looked down at her and hugged her tight she looked up at me and smiled we exited the hotel and walked to the nearest bar we ended in a nice bar with rock music playing we seated ourselfs I sat next to Annie, Iris and Jon sat across from us " This is a nice looking bar" Jon said looking around I nodded in agreement " You look beautiful tonight" I whispered in Annie's ear so she could hear me though the music she looked at me and smiled "Thank you Joe your looking good too" she said looking me up and down I laughed I looked at Jon and Iris they were cuddled up together taking pictures and laughing they honestly look cute together I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned my head towards Annie " Lets take a picture Joe" she said pulling out her phone I smiled and pulled her closer I put my arms around her waist and my chin on her shoulder she put her phone in front of us and we smiled gosh it felt good holding her I thought to myself I let go of her and she smiled up at me I winked at her " Lets go get some drinks man" Jon said getting up I nodded and got up and walk with him to the bar we ordered our drinks and waited " So what's up with you and Iris" I said looking at Jon with a smirk on my face he shook his head and coughed " She's a real sweet, funny. amazing girl I like her a lot man" he said turning his head looking back at her I turned my head and looked at Annie they were laughing I smiled and we turned back around " What about you and Annie" he said looking at me wiggling his eyebrows I laughed and scratched my arm " She's perfect man like every time I see her I get this feeling in me like I don't know man I like her a lot" I said looking at my hands he nodded " I told Iris that yall look good together and she agreed but" he said stopping I looked at him " But what" I said he took a deep breath " Iris said she made a promise to herself not to fall for anyone in the business because she doesn't want to end up like her parents divorced and she doesn't believe in long distance relationships" he said looking at me biting his bottom lip I nodded my head and stayed quiet he patted my back " hey maybe you can change her mind" Jon said I looked at him "yeah maybe" I said smirking the bartender came with our drinks we grabbed them and walked back to our table I gave Annie her drink " Thank you" she said smiling I nodded " Your welcome princess" I said sitting down she blushed a little and looked away I laughed to myself the rest of the night was perfect I got to know Annie better and she is the most amazing smart women I met we were in the middle of talking about Iris and her's salon "So we are really excited for the opening of our salon" Annie said taking a sip of her beer I smiled " that's awesome Annie, When is the grand opening" I said grabbing her hand underneath the table intertwined our fingers she looked at our hands and smiled she cleared her throat " in two weeks Iris and I already ordering the stuff we need our mom is taking over while we are here" she said looking up at me smiling I smiled down at her " We better get going it's getting late" Iris said checking her phone Jon nodded Jon and I went to go pay for the bill the girls followed before we left a couple fans came up to us we took some pictures and signed some stuff we said our goodbyes to our fans I grabbed Annie's hand and as did Jon to Iris we walked out the bar we all walked talked and laughed back to the hotel we made it to the hotel lobby Iris and Jon went their separate ways together Annie and I went up to my hotel room we entered my room " Where's Colby" Annie said looking around I clutched my jaw at his name " He's...ummm...he went to a concert with my sister" I said with a little anger in my voice Annie turned around and looked at me " You okay" she said sitting on my bed I looked at her and then looked at the floor I rubbed the back of my head "come" she said patting the bed I chuckled a bit I sat down next to her " what's wrong" she said grabbing my hand I looked at her she smiled at me " Marie is my baby sister and Colby is my best friend Annie they only know each other for a few months" I said rubbing my thumb over her hand " Yeah I understand but I mean Colby's your best friend don't you trust him" she asked me looking up at me I thought for a minute yeah he's my best friend and I do trust him but that's my baby sister not only that she's been working here for a year she needs to focus on her job not dating I shook my head and cleared my throat " I don't know princess" I said laying flat on my back on the bed I felt her crawl over to me and lay close to me I turned my head so I was looking at her she looked at me and smiled we looked into each other eyes I intertwined our fingers and kissed her knuckles she giggled we stayed like that for a while till we heard the door open we turn our heads towards the door and see Colby walk in with his luggage my blood started boiling when I saw him he turned around and saw us " Oh my bad" he said laughing covering his eyes I rolled my eyes Annie and I sat up " It's okay Colby I was about to leave anyway" Annie said getting up she turned to me " Thank you for tonight I had fun, Goodnight" she said kissing my cheek I smiled " Your welcome princess and Sweet Dreams" I said smirking at her she turned her head and blushed I smiled she walked up to Colby who was digging in his bag " Bye Colby" she said hugging him " Later Annie" he said hugging her back she was walking to the door and looked at me and winked I smiled I heard her close the door I got up and walked to the door and locked it I stood their for a minute I turned around and faced Colby who's back was turned to me he was still digging though his bag I walked up to him " So how was the concert with my little sister Rollins" I said with anger in my voice crossing my arms over my chest Colby stopped digging though his bag and stood there silently he lifted his head up so he was looking at the wall I was burning holes in his back this was going to be a long night.


End file.
